This invention relates to intravascular devices for implantation within a vessel of the body, and more particularly to a stent device which may be used in the treatment of blood vessel disorders. More specifically, the intravascular device may take the form of an stent device to be used in balloon angioplasty or in the treatment of aneurysms which occur in the brain.